Developer's Daughter
by levelgap
Summary: A girl who locks her heart because of how traumatized she is when her innocent view of the world had been crushed in that event where her mother died. His father is the founder of the game YGGDRASIL and because he pitied his daughter , He gave her everything in the game , Even becoming the GM herself. Too bad she'll came on the NW (AU , Trollfic , OOCness and no ainz in this story)


***WARNING*This is a fanmade story created by levelgap(me) ; the characters , story , places , and other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , just don't read this.(You'll see : Large Amount of OCs , Ignored Story Facts , Fanmade Features and Other Things , Overpowered Protagonist , and Random Plot Twists)**

 **Author's Note : WARNING! , This is not a fanfic but instead , A trollfic. The protagonist of this story is too powerful and it's super biased that even me can tell that this is too nonsense. Well , I think the protagonist is powerful because ... You know , You read the summary right? Anyway , Click back if you didn't like to read this kind of story that will break the wonderful story of overlord but if you want to take a risk , Then you can continue.**

 **This story is always on my head whenever I tried to sleep or eat so I just need to release this kind of idea to finally give peace to my mind. I just hope you like this if your gonna read this.**

 **Also , There is no nazarick in this story so please don't get mad. Also , Please be gentle with me as I am overly emotional at hateful comments.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and have a happy reading!**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own anything on overlord , Overlord is owned by Kugane Maruyama and I only own the OCs.**

 **Prologue : Sorrow**

* * *

Five hours before the end of a great game known as YGGDRASIL. The game masters are announcing the end of YGGDRASIL and are turning off all the servers from the whole program , Most players are logging out while some chose to stay and fanatical persons of this game are requesting for a sequel or are just requesting for a delay of server shutdown.

Such times are indeed sorrowful but there is a man who felt more worse than everyone else. That man is the founder of this wonderful game.

It might be that he was getting overly emotional because of the final days of his own game or it might be that he was thinking the days when he have too many wealth before the company went bankrupt. That is understandable because most developers , Mostly the sole creator of the game may feel this way.

But it's not that kind of feeling he is having.

The truth is , That game is the only thing that is keeping his daughter to live. It is not the specific way but instead , It is more like a novel like way.

They are a happy family who is living a wealthy life , Full of fortunes and opportunities for the future. His wife works as his assistant and his daughter played YGGDRASIL along with him which is a GM.

His daughter have excellent grades and performances at school and his daughter is also doing her best at her own interest. He is supporting her at every way he can help with her. Even though they can't have some time for a family bonding in the real life , They can still play and talk to each other via the game itself.

His daughter is also an innocent child who have a vast imagination and she is very creative that some of the monster designs on the game came from her idea. His daughter also wanted to be like him in the future and he just can't help but jump in joy as he looked at his daughter who is too determined to become just like her father.

Such a wonderful family indeed , Such thing exists in this real world but ... It seems like their fate turned upside down by just a single event.

One year ago , Some burglars made their way to his home and took some valuable things. As the burglars are taking some things , His wife saw them that causes the burglars to flinch. Of course , His wife immediately run upstairs and tried to call the cops but due to an unfortunate event , One of the burglar panickedly took his gun and shoot the poor woman to the head and the body. And this very seen , Have been seen by an innocent child who got awake when she heard the footsteps and the rumblings of things of their house and because the burglar who shot her mother is still panicking , He grabbed the girl and pointed the gun at her back. The girl cried while calling for her father but the burglars decided to take her as a hostage to get away from the cops who are coming at the house.

The burglars got cornered in the middle of the road and threatened the cops that they will kill the girl if they didn't give a way. The cops didn't listen and tried to shoot , Causing the burglar who is holding the girl to panic and accidentally shoot the girl on her nape.

The girl was rushed through the hospital and she was immediately operated. At that time , He came at the place with a fear and frustration on his face as he felt that he was useless when he is not around. After the shootout , He got called by one of his neighbors when he is at work and learned that his wife have been killed and his daughter is in a critical condition.

At that time , His family crumbled ...

It is a miracle that she his daughter lived at that kind of shot but unfortunately , She can't move her limbs anymore due to the missing part of her cord from her nape. She can't also move her head but her mind is still functioning.

They tried to create an artificial part for her missing cord but it will still take some years before she woke up and even if she woke up , She still need several years before she can fully recover and that several years is when she's too old for the society.

That kind of fate is truly the worst like the fate itself just spit on them at that moment. But there is something more worser than that.

He tried to used the VR to at least let his daughter to move on the other world and it worked so he immediately logged on there as a GM and tried to talk his daughter but ...

His daughter doesn't want to talk to him anymore ...

That fact hurts him the most. He was angry at himself because he wasn't at their side when that unfortunate event happened but this kind of treatment ... is something that ... any father would have their hearts crumble away.

His daughter hated him because she thought he abandoned them when they needed him the most. She thought that work is only that important to him rather than them. She thought that he ignored their existence just for this puny game known as YGGDRASIL.

And it makes that statement stronger because they are inside this game. She didn't understand that she was in a coma.

He tried to please her by giving her access to all the items , bosses , races and even the system itself. He gave her everything just to see her smile again but ... It never happens.

The girl didn't care about him anymore , She didn't want him anymore , She turned her back at him totally. His heart broken at that sight , At the scene that the fate decided to him.

And at that time , His company went bankrupt because of he used most of their budget just to let his daughter to move even if it's virtually. There is a time that he was nearly taken to custody because of he was thought of as someone who is abducting a girl inside the game. They saw the girl's condition so they let him do this due to the pity for them but it didn't take too long because his company can't support the game anymore.

That was why he was sulking ... no ... he's in a deep despair. He gave up living at this very day when the game is closing. He didn't want to see what would happen next , His mind got blank at this moment as he looked at the door where his daughter can be seen.

"This might be the final day right?" He muttered in his breathe with a tired face.

He stands up , Walked through the roof and came at the railings of the building. He stretch his arms from opposite sides and raised his chin. Wind blows and he made a wry smile as he recalled the memories of his daughter. He loved her too much that he can't even lay a finger on her , Reality or virtually.

Anyone who saw this would know what will he do. Because of too mcuh stressed and frsutration for his life , He finally gave up and got one solution just to end all of this ... It's suicide.

"I hope you forgive me , Umineko" He said before jumping at the railings and then ...

* * *

She heard the announcement of the game but she is still not moving. She's only sitting in the middle of this white background , Hugging her knees with emotionless eyes.

She's in terror and despair but there is no tears flowing at her eyes. How did this happen?

It is because she got over with all of it. She thought that she was abandoned by her father and she thought that she was held captive at this game because she's ignoring her father.

But there is something more that tortured her from this whole year , It was the bloody scene that she saw in front of her eyes. She have vast imagination so even though she didn't want to think about it , Scenes of people dying just kept repeating inside her head. She screamed and screamed and screamed until ... she got used to it.

No , She is not used to it ... She is already broken. She didn't hate her father , She can't talk because of the huge trauma inside her head. Never in her life that she hated her father but ... She just can't bring herself to looked at her father.

In truth , She blamed herself because she can't do anything. She was the one who saw everything that have happened but she froze instead of moving immediately like what she planned when bad guys came at their house. She also became a hostage and a burden for her father.

And now , Her father didn't came back at her within this past week. She thought her father gave up on her and moved to looked for another. That kind of things hurts her chest like something is squeezing it but there is still no tears.

But that was normal because this is a game , Not a reality. But even if she came back at reality , She was already broken and she lost the ability to cry anymore.

Her mental trauma is just too much that whenever she thought about her father or herself , The scene about people dying in brutal ways kept repeating at her mind. The kind of thing that any child would be like her or more worse if they experienced this.

She didn't care about the game ending ... no ... She ignored everything else. Only things that she can see in her own eyes is the only thing that she can see.

She heard the clock ticking like something is going to end. She is still looking at the blank void.

But then , She felt the wind touching her skin. This feeling is what she's used for when she was at the real world. She still ignored it but ... She felt something is different so she raised her head a little.

She is surprised but she is still expressionless when she saw the scenery in her front. A forest with a village just near of it.

 ****End of Prologue****


End file.
